Knights vs Samurais, Who is deadliest?
by tjoepan
Summary: When warriors from all over history face off, no one knows what is going to happen


I don't own Deadliest warrior though I would love to.

Samurais, Japan's lightning fast dealer of death vs Knights, sword-wielding killers of the Medieval age.

WHO

IS

DEADLIEST?

To find out, the history of war and modern science will collide. As former Navy seal Richard mack Machowicz dives deep into the tactics of the warriors behind the weapons, biomedical scientist Geoff Desmoulin applies 21 century technology to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Then ER physician Armand Dorian dissects the trauma, and reveals the physical and psychological traits that shaped these legends of war. This ground breaking data will be paired with historical research and entered into an all new computer combat engine. Two legendary warriors will be resurrected, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

"These guys are like two cops fighting against each other," Mack stated.

"This matchup is going to be so close," Geoff said.

"Let's look at their stats," Dorian said.

Knights

Year - 1423

Height - 5' 11"

Weight - 180 lbs

Armor - Steel Plate

Gear - 70 lbs

Loyalty - France

Samurais

Height - 5' 3"

Weight - 135 lbs

Armor - Steel and Leather

Gear - 65 lbs

Loyalty - Japan

For the Knights this is a redemption matchup. For the Samurais this is to prove they are still deadly.

Close-range weapons:

The Knights go in close with the broadsword. It was considered holy and no one except the knights could touch the swords.

The Samurais go close for the kill with the katana. It was though to be the samurai's soul.

Who gets the edge?

"The katana is very long and deadly but it can't go through chain-mail. The knight's have steel armor, but underneath it is chain-mail. Plus they have a shield. The knights's broadsword is designed to get through steel and chain-mail armor. The samurais' leather is much less sturdy than chain-mail so the broadsword gets the edge," Geoff explained.

Short range weapons edge: Knights

Special weapons:

The Knights break heads with the morningstar. It is a stick with a chain and ball with spikes on the ball. It can kill the victim and the user but the knights's armor protected against that.

The Samurais kill with the kanabo. Japanese demons are said to have used this weapon. It was used the crush armor and break spines.

Who gets the edge?

"Even though the morningstar is very deadly, the Samurai's helmets are very strong and have a lot of deflection power. I don't think the kanabo can break the arm behind the knight's shield, and even if it does the knights still have their armor. After using the kanabo for a long time to try to break his shield. You're going to be out of breath and knight may kill you. However, I am going to have to give the edge to the Kanabo. The only reason is the kanabo is much longer than the Morningstar," Dorian explained.

Special weapons edge: Samurais

Medium rage weapons:

The Knights fight for God with the halberd. A weapon so deadly it was copied all over the world.

The Samurais show their skill with the naginata. It could cut skulls and necks.

Who gets the edge?

"The naginata has a longer range. But the halberd has so many options, it has the axe, a spear, and a hook. I think if you get it at just the right angle, you could cut the under the helmet. My edge to the Knights," Geoff said.

Mid range weapons edge: Knights

Long range weapons:

The Knights take aim with the crossbow. In Europe it was the first original sniper rife.

The Samurais show honor with the Yumi bow. It existed in Japan since prehistory. It could be fired from horseback, the kneeling position and, of course, the standing position.

Who gets the edge?

"The Knights have a helmet with little lines around the eye section. So I don't think the Samurais can hit their eyes or get through their armor. The knights' crossbow can hit a target a 100 yards away. Even through I still don't think knights crossbows can get through the Samurai's armor, the Samurais's armor doesn't cover their neck or their eyes. So my edge goes to the Knights," Mack explained.

Long range weapons edge: Knights

Will be right back after the commercial break.

Next week you will have a battle of the Williams. That's right it's William Wallace vs William the Conqueror. Who will win?

Welcome back.

We still have one more test.

Armor:

The Knights stay protected with steel plate, chain mail, and steel shield.

The Samurais protect their warlord with the lamellar armor. An armor that cover the most of the body, just not the neck or the face.

Who gets the edge?

"The Samurais have good armor, it has steel and leather underneath it. The Knight's armor is full steel plate, 2 layers of it, and chain mail. Also the Knight has an another layer of steel in his shield. So my edge goes to the Knights," Rob said.

Armor edge: Knights

Will be right back.

Coming soon Ivan the Terrible vs Vlad the Impaler.

In this episode we tested the weapons and armor of two legendary warriors: Samurais and Knights.

In short range weapons the Samurais's Katana was cut apart by the Knight's broadsword.

Short range weapons edge: Knights

In midrange weapons the Samurais's Naginata was out preformed by the Knight's halberd.

Mid range weapons edge: Knights

In long range weapons the Knight's crossbow out shot the Samurai's Yumi bow.

Long range weapons edge: Knights

In special weapons the Knight's morningstar, was crushed by the kanabo.

Special weapons edge: Samurais

In armor the Knights are protected better then the Samurais.

Armor edge: Knights

Before we run the simulation we must consider x-factors.

"Intelligence is a very big x-factor along has well. Along with battlefield tactics," Mack said.

"For intelligence the Samurais prize intelligence. While the Knights aren't stupid, they aren't that smart either," Rob said.

** Intelligence**

Knights 65 Samurais 86

"For battlefield tactics,the knights have the advantage because after 9 Crusades they are going to have more evolved tactics," Rob said.

**Battlefield tactics**

Knights 97 Samurais 92

"That leads us into Operational Experience. How did they do?" Geoff asked.

"For Operational Experience the Knights have done 9 crusades so they have a lot of experience. The Samurais don't have nearly that experience," Rob stated.

** Operational Experience**

Knights 95 Samurais 69

"How about intimidation and psychological warfare," Mack said?

"These both are close." Rob said

"For intimidation the samurais sometimes wear a scary mask." Rob said.

**Intimidation**

Knights 59 Samurais 60

"For Psychological warfare, the Knights have the advantage because they have an the bow and arrow that can kill you from 100 years away. If you see your friends get shot and killed and you don't know where the arrows are coming from, you're freaked out and helpless." Rob said

**Psychological warfare**

Knights 95 Samurais 91

"What about Tenacity, Dominance, Training, Logistics, Physicality, and Tenacity," Dorian asked?

"For Tenacity, Dominance, Logistics, and Physicality, the Knights have the advantage," Rob said.

"For Tenacity the Knights keep going on those crusades even though they kept failing," Rob said.

**Tenacity**

Knights 98 Samurais 72

"For Logistics knights had a set minimal items so if you needed more supplies they sent out there servants to get more supplies. While Samurais some made there own weapons others brought them so there is a gap in there," Rob said.

**Logistics**

Knights 85 Samurais 76

"For Physicality the Knights are bigger and larger." Rob explained

**Physicality**

Knights 90 Samurais 88

"For Dominance, The knights have better logistics and Physicality." Rob state

**Dominance**

Knights 99 Samurais 96

"As For Training The Samurais are well training warriors they start training at a very young age, while the Knights trained young not has young though so you don't install that sense of loyalty at a very young age," Rob said.

**Training**

Knights 94 Samurais 95

"What about honor," Mack said

"For honor the samurais have that slight advantage."

**Honor**

Knights 86 Samurais 91

Dealt with all the x-factor, lets run the simulation.

Rob will run the simulation 5000 times, a 5 squad knight infantry will face, 5 samurai guards.

Rob presses the button and the simulation begins.

O= Knights loses someone on there squad.

X= Samurais loses someone on there squad.

We see a map, and it centers on France. 12,500 Knights, in groups of 5, are going to attack Japan because some Samurai killed some Mongols, allies of the French. The King tells the knights his orders.

At the same time, the warlords of Japan are sending 12,500 Samurai to France. A split TV screen shows Knights and Samurais getting on boats, on horses, and some walking.

The screen shows the map with blue lines coming from France going to Japan. Then red lines start coming from Japan to France. Two lines - one red, one blue - finally meet in Japan. We see the Knights with their weapons. Then we see Samurais in a Japanese castle. The Knights break through a gate. They see a five Samurais: one has a Katana, one has a naginata, the second in command and the lowest ranking Samurai both have yumi bows, and the Samurai leader has a Kanabo. The lowest ranking and the Knight Commander have crossbows, the second ranking Knight has a broadsword, another Knight has a halberd, and the fourth ranking Knight has a morningstar. The Knight Commander instructs the lowest ranking knight to shoot one of the Samurais holding a yumi, when the the lowest ranking Knight sees the Knight Commander nod. The lowest ranking knight says he understands. Then the four Knights go deeper into the castle grounds. The lowest ranking Samurai sees the Knight Commander. The Knight Commander sees this and nods to the lowest ranking knight. The lowest ranking knight shoots the lowest ranking samurai in the neck, killing him before he can shoot the Knight Commander or tell the other Samurais.

X.

He falls from the roof he was on, and lands next to the Samurai leader. He sees the lowest ranking Knight and gives his signal to his second in command. The Samurai that is second in command shoots the lowest ranking knight in the only spot that isn't completely protected. His eyes, and he dies instantly.

O.

The Samurais begin looking for the Knights. The Head Samurai gives a signal to his second in command to come down form the roof of the building with the warlord and look for the knights. The second in command Samurai comes down and he starts looking. A little while later in the castle forest we see a Samurai. That Samurai has a katana, and we see a Knight hiding. That Knight has a broadsword. The Samurai sees the knight, the Samurai the knights helmet with the katana. He gets a skull fracture, but the knight uses the broadsword to slash the Samurai's neck killing him.

X.

The Knight then falls unconscious and ten seconds later the Knight dies.

O.

The Knight Commander sees the unguarded castle, and he smiles because he has the perfect position, to shot his bow and arrow. He goes in and starts walking to roof.

Now we see a Samurai with a naginata, and a Knight with a halberd. The Knight stabs the Samurais armor, the halberd goes through and hits a lung. The Samurai knows he shouldn't scream and he slashes the Knights neck and gets through the chain mail, killing the Knight.

O.

The Samurai can't get enough air and he dies.

X.

The Samurai with the Yumi bow is walking around the courtyard, the Knight see him and gets out his morningstar. The Knight begins running towards the Samurai because the Knight knows his shield and armor will protect him. The Samurai with the Yumi bow shoots 5 arrows as fast as lightning. Two arrows hit the Knight's armor, then two hit his shield and one is a complete miss. The Knight swings his morningstar and hits the Samurai's shoulder. It doesn't kill due to the armor, but the spikes get under the Samurai's helmet and the Knight pulls the helmet off. Then the Knight hits the Samurai's skull, the Knight obliterates the Samurai's brain into a thousand pieces.

X.

The Head Samurai is seen coming out of the shadows, the Knight sees him and the Knight gets out his shield. The Head Samurai gets his Kanabo. The Knight Commander is seen on a roof looking at the two facing off, in the castle courtyard. He loads his crossbow, but doesn't fire because he doesn't want to kill his own man. The Samurai bashes the Knight's shield with the Kanabo, and after 20 strikes he finally breaks the Knight's arm. The Knight kneels in pain and the Samurai gets behind and breaks his spine with the Kanabo. This kills the Knight instantly.

O.

The Samurai thinks he has won and roars in victory. The Knight Commander then shoots the Samurai with the crossbow and arrow hits right between the eyes, hitting the brain, and the Samurai leader dies.

X.

The Knight laughs at how easy it was to kill the most experienced Samurai in the group. "I know it wasn't the most honorable way to fight but it's not my job to be honorable. It's my job to kill you." He says in French.

He then goes down to the warlord's room, and loads his bow and arrow. The Knight comes in and the warlord is shocked the Knights could beat the Samurais. The Knight commander then shots the warlord in the heart. Then the Knight commander screams. "Long live the king!" in French. (the simulation ends).

"After 5,000 battles the Knights ended up winning because, while they had honor, they had no problem sniping the Samurais with the crossbow and arrow. The Samurais like to kill up close and personal. While they still did kill long range they didn't due it has much as the Knights. That and the fact that the Samurais armor didn't cover the neck and the face." Rob explains

Knights battles won Samurais battles won

2700 2300

54% 46%

Broadsword 80% Katana 20%

Halberd 60% Naginata 40%

Crossbow 90% Yumi 10%

Kanbo 51% Morningstar 49%

"When you have good battlefield tactics and operational experience you should win," Mack said.

"When you have the Physicality you should win," Dorian said.

"When you are ruthless and have better armor, you should win easily," Geoff said.

"So the Knights are redeemed. Samurais still have one win under their belts. They still haven't got 2 wins after 2 tries," Geoff said.

The Knight is seen saying. "Long live the King," In French.

Then the credits roll.


End file.
